Emi Katisu
by The Halo's Scythe
Summary: Emi Katisu: A 15-year old girl worked hard to become a jounin, but now she must take her skills to the next level. A new threat has occured, and Emi Katisu puts her life on the line to protect her village, family and friends.


**Katisu**

**By Emily Curtis**

**Chapter One - The New Mission**

_photobucket. com / albums / bb249 / PonyIsland1476 / Map . png _- click for map of the Katisu family house (remove all spaces in the text!)

* * *

"Come on, Emi, is that the best you can do?" Kurou Katisu exclaimed, rolling his eyes. Emi Katisu caught her breath.

"Shut up..." she managed to mumble, before lunging at her brother again.

The sandy arena was large, with a wooden platform around it. The deep blue sky was cloudless, and the sun shone down on the Hidden Leaf Village. A slight breeze blew in the air, stirring the sand.

Akemi Katisu sat on the open part of the platform, the entry to the arena. A black cat with white socks purred at her feet. Akemi sighed.

"Don't worry, Rei, we will be good Shinobi like they are some day. We will be Jounin. We will, Rei, you can count on it." she mumured, stroking her cat as she watched.

Emi skidded sideways and sheilded her eyes from the sand. Kurou caught his Kunai and then threw it at Emi, who ducked and threw her Shuriken. Kurou caught it in his fingers and threw it back. Emi smiled and threw her Kunai to send both weapons to the sand. Kurou smiled.

"You've improved." he said. Emi smiled.

"Thanks. So have you." she said, before quickly making some hand seals. Kurou raised his eyebrows.

"What's this?" he asked.

"My new technique," Emi replied. "Sand cyclone!"

The wind picked up the sand and it blew in small circles in the air, creating a funnel of golden dust. Emi thrust her hands forward and the funnel shattered, rocks of sand flying towards Kurou. He sprang into the air and landed on the platform roof, looking down at the small pile of sand that had built up where he had been standing. Emi rolled her eyes.

"Nice." Kurou said, jumping back down. The sand around him scattered. "But not one of your best --" he smelt burning and looked down at his feet. Two exploading notes were attached to two Kunai to his left and right. He sped out of the way and shielded his eyes as there was a flash, bang, and sand scattered in every direction. Emi smiled.

"Don't underestimate me." she said.

"Well done, Emi, Kurou!"

Emi turned and saw her mother, Maeka Katisu, standing on the platform. "But next time, please try not to make such a mess." Emi looked at the sand scattered all over the dark wooden platform and bit her lip. "I'll clean it up later." she mumbled. _What a drag. Even more chores._

"Anyway, you have just been asigned a new mission by Lady Tsunade." Maeka said with a smile. Emi nodded.

"Who for?" she asked. Kurou walked over, wiping the sand from his eyes.

"Not me. I'm going on a mission with dad tomorrow. I need to prepare. It's a C-rank. We need to locate some darned leaf thingy for Lady Tsunade's chemistry. Aparently, it is guarded by some Sound Ninja and there might be trouble. So... I'm out for today, sorry!" he waved and then sped into the house.

"KUROU - would you please not run like that! You will spread sand inside the house!" Maeka yelled. She shook her head. "Anyway, Emi, for this mission you will be going with Haruki --"

"Great." Emi exclaimed, sighing. Maeka cleared her throat.

"Haruki, Jirou --"

"So, my team?" Emi asked. Maeka ignored her.

"And Sayuri." she finished. Emi raised her eyebrows.

"Sayuri? Why cant I go out on missions with my team and sensai anymore?" she mumbled. "Anyway, what do we have to do?"

"It says here that you need to meet up with two Shinobi in the land hidden in the Grass. Aparantley, they are chuunin and have information on the attacks that took place on all of the villages on the border of the Fire Country. This is a very important A-rank mission. Your failure could lead the Fire Country into another war--"

"A war? That's a bit scary... And where is Aiko?"

"Aiko is already on a mission with Kakashi. They are investigating the attacks on the Fire Countries border. It's an important mission, too. Anyway, you need to meet your team at the main gate in an hour."

"Kakashi-sensai? It must be a very important mission, then. And why am I always picked for the scary, important missions?" Emi asked. Maeka swallowed.

"Uh..."

"Anyway, an hour? Great..."

Maeka breathed a sigh of relief. Emi didn't suspect anything.

"So... can I bring Takara?" Emi asked.

Hearing her name, the large white dog padded out of the house and bounded towards Emi, wagging her thick tail. She had one blue eye and one green eye. Emi jumped up into the air as the dog skidded forwards. Takara barked and looked up as Emi landed on her back, patting her dogs head. Takara whined and looked at Maeka.

"Pleaaaaase?" Emi pleaded. Maeka sighed.

"Oh okay then. I suppose she is used to going on missions with you now."

"Thanks!" Emi exclaimed, jumping from Takara's back and landing beside her. Takara sat down and wagged her tail in the sand, creating clouds of dust in the air.

"And Emi,"

Emi turned round. "Yes?"

"Please be careful... for all we know, it could be a trap. Never let your guard down..." Maeka said, concern filling her voice. Emi rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a genin anymore. And besides, my training has been getting much better." she turned and walked towards the platform, Takara bouncing after her. Maeka swallowed.

"That strong cent of chakra from her... I may need to talk to Aiko again.. she might be developing faster than we anticipated..."

"Calm down, Maeka."

Maeka spun round and saw Kurou standing on the platform.

"She still has no idea of what's inside her. All we can do is hope that she will not loose control of her emotions. As my father always said: dream what you want to dream; go where you want to go; be what you want to be, because you have only one life and one chance to do all the things you want to do. Don't hold her back just because of that _thing _inside of her. Have faith in her, Maeka." Kurou said. Maeka nodded and sighed. Kurou gazed up into deep blue sky.

_Be careful, sis... _he whispered onto the wind.


End file.
